$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {4} \\ {4} & {3} \\ {1} & {-2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {2} \\ {0} & {-2} \\ {-1} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}-{1} & {4}-{2} \\ {4}-{0} & {3}-{-2} \\ {1}-{-1} & {-2}-{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-3} & {2} \\ {4} & {5} \\ {2} & {-2}\end{array}\right]}$